Sophistry
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Kurasa cara berpikirmu itu sangat tidak masuk akal../Ya kupikir begitu .../SaiIno/TimeJumper/No Bashing Chara/One Shoot/ Mind to RnR?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sophistry © Takamura Akashi**

**Romance/Supranatural(MAYBE! Tell me if wrong~)**

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), No Bashing Chara, , One shoot, Anything on this fict is fiction , And all warnings not I'm write_**

**_SaiIno_**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**RnR!**

* * *

**Sophistry**

**.**

**.**

**.**_  
Kurasa cara berpikirmu itu sangat tidak masuk akal.._

_Ya kupikir begitu ..._

.

.

Lembayung senja melukis _horizon_ di ufuk barat, membuat suasana pedesaan ini terasa semakin mendayu-dayu. Terlihat seorang wanita muda yang tengah memandang sendu dari balik jendela sebuah rumah sederhana. Direksi wanita ber_iris_ _aquamarine_ itu terlihat kosong, jika diibaratkan hanyalah seperti sebuah _manekin_ yang dipajang dari balik etalase toko.

Indahnya _mentari _senja hanya sejenak mampir, setelah tak lama berselang kembali bersembunyi di keindahan malam yang sunyi. Wanita itu kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi berada di balik jendela sebuah rumah yang sederhana itu. Di mana wanita itu kini berada? Jika dirimu penasaran, mari kita telusuri rumah sederhana itu.

Ternyata wanita muda itu kini tengah terduduk diam pada sebuah kursi goyang yang tua. Masih sama seperti waktu tadi, cantik namun tak ada jiwa. Apakah benar wanita muda itu tidak memiliki jiwa? Jawabannya adalah salah, dia masih memiliki jiwa hanya saja mungkin tak ada semangat untuk hidup.

Mungkin kau dan aku bertanya apakah yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi demikian, jika kita telusuri masa lampaunya mungkin kita akan tahu. Kalau begitu mari kita bergulir pada masa beberapa tahun sebelum hari ini.

**XxX Sophistry XxX**

Kini kita sudah berada pada masa beberapa tahun sebelum hari dimana kita melihat wanita muda itu. Terlihat saat ini latar suasana berubah menjadi sebuah hari yang gelap di musim salju. Hari itu tak banyak terlihat orang-orang yang berjalan kaki memadati trotoar kota _Tokyo_. Jelas saja, saat badai salju terjadi mana ada orang yang mau berkeliaran bebas diluar.

Tapi mungkin tidak semua orang berpikiran seperti itu, karena di terotoar tempat kita berada sekarang ini dari kejauhan terlihat ada seseorang yang terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa. Jika kita perhatikan lebih dekat lagi maka kau akan melihat itu adalah seorang pemuda berkulit sepucat salju dan memiliki _iris_ sekelam malam.

Sekali lagi kau bertanya untuk apa dia tergesa-gesa, untuk itu mari kita perhatikan apa yang dia bawa saat ini. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tengah membawa sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah. Apakah mungkin kotak itu berisi cincin? Yah, mungkin saja.

"Aku harus cepat," pemuda itu bergumam pelan dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus cepat. Tapi cepat untuk apa? Jika kau penasaran maka mari kita ikuti kemana pemuda ini menuju.

Tidak lama kita mengikuti pemuda itu, kita sampai disebuah perumahan elit. Dan pemuda itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Bisa diterka bahwa tujuan pemuda itu semakin dekat, dan kau semakin penasaran dengannya.

Akhirnya pemuda itu memasuki pagar sebuah rumah ber cat putih gading bergaya ala _eropa_. Mungkin itu rumah si pemuda, atau mungkin bukan. Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah sejenak berhenti setelah ia menutup kembali pagarnya. Ia kemudian berjalan sedikit lambat saat menuju pintu utama, setelah sampai ragu-ragu ia ingin menekan belnya. Dengan sedikit gemas kau meneriaki nya untuk segera menekan bel itu, tapi apa daya pemuda itu tidak akan mendengar.

Kembali ke pemuda itu, akhirnya setelah ia menghilangkan keragu-raguannya ia menekan bel itu. tak lama pintu utama rumah itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang maid yang mengenakan seragam putih dan hitam untuk bertanya.

Pemuda itu menjawab bahwa ia ingin menemui nona muda rumah itu. Bisa kau terka bahwa pemuda itu datang mungkin untuk melamar gadis itu—_mungkin saja_. Akhirnya maid itu mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk, dan memberi tahu bahwa nona muda sedang berada di kamarnya. Maid itu seperti sudah mengenal pemuda itu, mungkin saja pemuda itu sering datang kerumah ini. setelah berkata terima kasih, pemuda itu segera beranjak menuju ke kamar sang nona muda.

**Tok tok tok**

Tidak lama berselang, terdengar sebuah suara lembut yang mengatakan bahwa ia boleh masuk. Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, pemuda itu langsung membuka pintu kamar itu. Dan terlihatlah sebuah kamar dengan nuansa _merah maroon_ dan _putih gading_ yang memberi kesan _elegant_. Ditambah dengan kasur berukuran _queen size_ dan kelambu yang menutupinya, menambah kesan ini adalah kamar seorang putri.

Seulas senyum tampak terpatri di wajah sang pemuda itu dan membuatmu sedikit kaget karena sejak tadi pemuda itu tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Sepertinya pemuda itu tengah tersenyum kepada sosok gadis cantik yang berada di direksinya saat ini.

Gadis cantik itu tengah menyisir rambut_ blonde_ pucatnya yang panjang di depan sebuah cermin. Terpantul bayangan sang pemuda yang masuk ke kamarnya dari kaca yang ada di hadapannya, gadis itu menyapa pemuda itu dan bertanya untuk apa ia datang.

Pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia datang untuk menunjukkan hal yang kemarin ia ceritakan. Ia mengatakan bahwa kejutannya itu sudah siap, dan gadisnya kini boleh melihat kejutan itu. Kemudian dengan antusias gadis itu bertanya apakah kejutan itu dan pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman.

Pelan-pelan pemuda itu menunjukkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah, dari tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Alis gadis itu terlihat sedikit berkerut tanda ia tidak mengerti maksud dari pemuda itu yang mungkin adalah kekasihnya.

Mengerti gadisnya itu bingung dengan tingkahnya pemuda itu kemudian membuka kotak beludru itu, dan terpampanglah sebuah cincin perak bertahtakan mutiara berwarna putih susu. Mata gadis itu sedikit melebar dan tangannya _refleks_ menutup mulutnya tanda ia kaget dan terharu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi pemuda itu menyatakan niatnya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia melamar gadis itu dan memintanya untuk menikah dengannya.

Tanpa ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari gadis itu, ia langsung menerjang memeluk pemuda itu dan menyebabkan kotak beludru berisi cincin itu terjatuh. Kau tampak ingin mengambilnya tapi kemudian kau tampak mengurungkan niatmu, kurasa kau sudah tahu bahwa usahamu itu tidak akan berhasil.

Kembali ke dua sejoli itu, mereka kemudian menyatukan _saliva_ mereka dengan segenap perasaan yang mereka curahkan. Terasa _atmosfer_ ruangan itu semakin memanas dengan hubungan mereka yang dilanjutkan ke arah yang sebaiknya tidak kita lihat. Mungkin lebih baik kita menyingkir sejenak dari ruangan itu. Mencoba memberikan _privasi_ untuk dua sejoli itu.

**XxX Sophistry XxX**

Setelah cukup lama kita menyingkir, mungkin lebih baik kita melihat kelanjutan alur cerita pemuda itu. Setelah kita kembali ke kamar, ruangan itu terlihat berantakan dengan dua manusia berbeda jenis yang tengah berdiri berhadapan. Terlihat dari wajah gadis itu, ah ralat! Wanita itu bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan sang pemuda yang tampak merengutkan dahinya.

Sepertinya mereka tengah berada pada pembicaraan yang serius yang melibatkan seluruh emosi mereka masing-masing. Hal itu terlihat dari peluh yang tampak bertetesan sedikit demi sedikit dari pelipis mereka.

"Aku perlu pembuktian ..." wanita itu kemudian membuka suara, ia menyuruh pemuda itu membuktikannya. Tapi membuktikan apa? Mungkin lebih baik kita mendengarkan kelanjutannya ...

"Aku harus membuktikan apa lagi? Bukankah tadi kau sangat bahagia sampai kita melakukan hal itu?" pemuda itu terlihat tenang namun ada ketegangan yang tersirat dari wajahnya yang apik.

Wanita itu tampak menggigit bawah bibirnya, "Ya, memang. Tapi tadi saat aku bertanya apakah kau mencintaiku kau menjawab tidak. Apa kau mau mempermainkanku huh?!" emosi wanita itu tampak mulai meledak-ledak, tapi tak ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti dari pemuda itu.

"Ya, aku memang tidak mencintaiku."

"Nah! Kau mengatakannya lagi! Jadi untuk apa kau melamarku Sai?!" mungkin ini sudah puncak amarah wanita itu, sehingga ia mengatakannya dengan _derai_ air mata yang membajiri wajah ayunya.

"Apa aku salah? Aku memang tidak mencintaimu tapi aku menyayangimu. Kau tahu? Cinta itu tidak abadi tapi rasa sayang itu abadi. Jadi aku mencoba untuk menyayangimu lebih dari apapun dari pada mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Apa itu salah? Apa itu belum cukup membuktikan bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh denganmu?" ah kurasa aku mulai mengerti alur pembicaraan mereka. Menurutku si wanita tidak salah juga, pemikiran pemuda itu memang sedikit tidak masuk akal. Benarkan?

"Kau tidak masuk akal Sai! Aku tidak akan percaya denganmu sampai kau dapat membuktikan bahwa kau sungguh-sungguh! Tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyayangiku lebih dari apapun ya kan?" sedikit jeda dari perkataan wanita itu setelah akhirnya ia melanjutkannya kembali, "Kalau begitu kau tidak akan sayang nyawamu sendiri, bukan?"

Pemuda itu hanya diam menyimak segala perkataan wanitanya tanpa ada niatan untuk menyelak. Kemudian wanita itu menudingkan jari lentiknya ke depan wajah pemuda itu, dia lalu menantang pemuda itu "Kalau begitu kau harus terjun dari balkon kamarku!" dengan percaya diri bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan melompat, wanita itu menantangnya.

"Baik jika itu maumu," tidak butuh waktu lama pemuda itu menjawab tantangan wanita itu. Dahi wanita itu sedikit berkerut tanda tidak percaya bahwa terkaan nya salah.

"Huh? Kau tidak benar-benar tidak sayang nyawamu kan?" wanita itu bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan pemuda itu.

"Ya, aku benar-benar tidak menyayangi nyawaku," lalu kejadian itu berlangsung dengan cepat. Di mana kemudian pemuda itu berlari kearah balkon kamar wanita itu, dan kemudian terjun ke bawah tanpa berpikir panjang. Dan wanita itu hanya membeku di tempat melihat kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat, tepat di depan dirinya sendiri.

Wanita itu terus saja berdiam diri seperti mematung, sampai ia tersadar setelah mendengar teriakan para penjaganya yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu jatuh dan meninggal. Wanita itu langsung menangis histeris tanpa ada keinginan untuk melihat mayat pemudanya yang telah tewas.

Kulihat kau terlihat sedikit syok atas apa yang terjadi di cerita ini, sepertinya latar suasana sedikit memburam. Mungkin itu artinya kita harus kembali ke masa sekarang. Dan benar saja kita kembali beranjak dari cerita itu dan kembali ke masa sekarang. Ke tempat di mana seorang wanita muda yang terlihat tidak berjiwa itu tinggal. Sekarang kau mengangguk mengerti, paham akan kejadian yang mengubah sikap wanita muda itu.

Setelahnya aku mengajakmu untuk keluar dari rumah sederhana itu, tapi kau tetap terdiam tidak bergeming dari tempatmu berada. Aku tahu apa yang maksud, tapi sebaiknya kau kembali ketempat di mana seharusnya kau berada.

Kau akhirnya mengangguk dan berjalan dengan ku keluar dari rumah sederhana itu. Tampak _iris_mu yang sekelam malam itu memburam. Mungkin karena sekarang matamu tengah berkaca-kaca, apakah kau menangis?

Oh, apa mungkin kau ingat sesuatu? Kalau iya, berati kau sudah tahu bahwa dirimu itu adalah pemuda dalam cerita masa lalu wanita muda tadi. Kalau begitu apa yang mau kau perbuat selanjutnya?

Kau hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum, kurasa jawabanmu adalah tidak berbuat apa-apa. Kalau begitu mari kita kembali, ke alam tempat seharusnya kita berada. Setelahnya tubuh kami tampak memudar, dan kemudian hilang di tengah kelamnya malam.

Meskipun kami sudah kembali di alam tempat kami seharusnya berada, ada satu pertanyaan yang masih mengganjal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kenapa kau bertindak tidak masuk akal dengan tidak menyayangi nyawamu sendiri?

Apakah cinta bagimu itu sebenarnya buta? Ah, aku tidak mengerti, kurasa cara berpikirmu itu sangat tidak masuk akal.. Ya kupikir begitu ...

.

.

.

_Cinta terkadang memang buta, tapi meskipun kita menyayangi dia lebih dari apapun tetap sayangi nyawa kalian sendiri. Jika kalian tidak ingin melihat orang yang kau sayangi itu sengdara. Bukankah dia itu bagimu segalanya?_

.

.

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

Wahahah dan berakhirlah dengan gaje. Haduuuhhhh entah dari mana datang ide fict ini, tiba-tiba tangan mengetik sendiri aja #PLAK# Okay abaikan itu, ehem kalau begitu Taka minta kritik dan saran untuk fict ini. Mohon maaf jika masih ada banyak kesalahan-kesalahan di dalam fict ini, ini hanya fiksi belaka, okay? So ...

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E


End file.
